Through Yggdrasil's Roots (1st)
Through Yggdrasil's Roots - or TYR - welcomes all new member nations, diplomats and visitors to our community. We are a small alliance based in Maroon. We engage ourselves in every aspect to ensure that our member nations have the opportunity to enjoy our alliance and Planet Bob to the fullest. Our alliance is governed by laws and regulations as laid out in the Charter of Through Yggdrasil's Roots. We accept applicants who are on a different team for the purpose of trades. Participate in our role plays or start one of your own, learn how to build your nation, get involved in TYR politics and internal projects, or simply become part of our wonderful family. Feel free to introduce yourself and dive into our world and adventure Through Yggdrasil's Roots! Lottario was in our alliance. His awesomeness remains until this day. Lottario was awesome, but so are olives, so Lottario must had been an olive. May the olive live forever in our hearts. How it started In the eyes of 'Lylia Kinkaydia Rose.'' The idea to create '''TYR was originally started by Lord Vachon of the former Azag-Ornec and some of his friends. However, this part of the history requires Lord Vachon to write, because I, Lylia Kinkaydia Rose of Star Gazing do not know what happened. It wasn't until October 3, 2008 that Lord Vachon and I started talking about possibly making an alliance together. This was the start of the current TYR. Originally, the charter of TYR made the alliance to be somewhat of an anarchy with a temporary government in case of emergencies. I didn't like the idea of that and proposed we should make TYR a dictatorship with a triumvirate structure. Days later, the idea was no longer favored, so Lord Vachon and I changed the government to a democracy. During this time, the nations Didgeridoos, NeoMetal, and Phi Sigma Kappa 1 joined the journey. Lord Vachon and I agreed that I would approach the [[Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations|'Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations']] - or [[CSN|'CSN']] - for a protectorate treaty. Around the same time, Azural advised me to get a temporary government up. When [[CSN|'CSN']] approved the idea, I got started on drafting the treaty. I also started recruiting in order to gain more members to create a temporary government. Many nations responded to me with positive messages, but at the end, the ones to jump on the train were Noellae, Islamland, New Amsterdam, Romana and VentureCorp. Now, with the protectorate treaty signed and a temporary government in place, TYR announced our existence on November 2, 2008. The Government of TYR *'Councilor of Defense:' Ikrolm **'Military Staff:' *'Councilor of Internal Affairs:' GowFanatic **'Director of the Great Technology Exchange:' **'Director of Nation Probing:' **'Director of Ass Shaking:' Mykep **'Director of the Secksie Nation Project:' **'Director of the Archives:' *'Councilor of External Affairs:' **'Diplomatic Corps Staff:' **'Maroon Economic Representative:' *'Best Pole Dander:' thecooljuice *'Master of the Hugglepervprod:' *'Sexiest Member:' CreativName *'Whip Wielder:' Former Roles Albert J Hookman: Triumvir chasebase: C. of Defense CreativName: C. of Internal Affairs foreignboy: C. of External Affairs Jtpizzalover: C. of Internal Affairs, Regent Kaiser Kent: C. of Defense, Triumvir LegendoftheSkies: C. of External Affairs Lord Hextor: C. of Internal Affairs, Sexy young chap who sits at the end of the bar who the ladies like to look at but they are too afraid to talk to because he is too handsome and mysterious Lord Vachon: Triumvir, Regent Lylia Kinkaydia Rose: Triumvir, C. of Internal Affairs Mein Morgenstern: C. of Defense Sir Goode: Triumvir Stryker: Best Pole Dancer Tannersama: C. of External Affairs thecooljuice: C. of Internal Affairs Tornado: C. of Internal Affairs Wolfbite: Sexiest Member Treaties of TYR Current *A Picture Says 1,000 Words, Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with AzN *The Pact of Redundancy Pact, Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact with CSN (Replacing Treaty of Nine Worlds) *Maroon Economic Pact, Maroon Economic and Optional Defense Agreement with CRAP, CSN, GOD, Monos Archein, RIA, TOH, TTK and USN *The "I don't want to read a book, Mom" Accords, Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty with RIA *Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice, Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with CRAP Defunct *A Greconorseman Proposal, Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty with Chronos (disbanded) *The Crayola Accords, Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with TOH (disbanded) *The Deadly Psychic Kittens Pact, Friendship Treaty with The Immortals (disbanded) *The Teen Titans Pact, MADP with ARES, IPA (disbanded), LOUD (disbanded) and TOH (disbanded) and MDoAP the SuperFriends (CSN, Fark, GOD, MA, R&R, RIA, and RoK) (canceled) *Treaty of the Nine Worlds, Protectorate Agreement with CSN (Replaced with Confederacy of Awesome Protectorates) *Confederation of Awesome Protectorates, Protectorate Agreement with CSN, and ODP with The Republic and Angelite (Upgraded to the Pact of Redundancy Pact) Culture of TYR Member nations and friends alike build the culture of TYR. The Nine Worlds of TYR Well, not yet nine worlds, but we hope it will soon be. Touching Your Rectum This started in the original TYR, as told by Lord Vachon, during a discussion about changing the alliance name to suit the general mentality of the founders. It was Sir Goode who came up with the name, and Lylia Kinkaydia Rose fell in love with it at first sight. She was caught saying, "I like Touching Your Rectum." ' Lord Vachon' declared the words to be the official "bitch quote" of the alliance. The Empire *'High Emperor:' Wappas *'Emperor:' Lord Vachon *'Emperor's Concubine:' niciplatt ... more to come. The Undead Revolution It started on March 5, and it went like this: :LannaTYR: WHITEMAJIK :LannaTYR: WHERE HAS YOU BEEN :WickedJFark: stop the yelling, good lord..i heard you all the way over in #farkistan :DemolantisRapture: lol :snogirl: LANNA! :D :LannaTYR: lol :LannaTYR: XD :DrakedeathTCLord: i heard someone screaming while chatting in #tricom :DrakedeathTCLord: WHO DIED?! :WickedJFark: was there a fire? :* DrakedeathTCLord counts people :Jt: i did that awhile ago :WickedJFark: you died awhile ago? :WickedJFark: ZOMBIE!! :DrakedeathTCLord: lol :WickedJFark: TYR: the Zombie alliance :DrakedeathTCLord: TYR is a typo :snogirl: ew, zombie legs. :DrakedeathTCLord: iits supposed to be TUR :WickedJFark: ? :DrakedeathTCLord: Through Undead Roots or something :WickedJFark: the undead revolution? :LannaTYR: XD :DrakedeathTCLord: that works bettar Super-awesome-amazing-TYR-just-for-Lottario Lottario got his own super-awesome-amazing-'TYR' because he was cool like that. As far as we know about Lottario's TYR, its population was 2. The first was, of course, our adorable Lottario, and the second was a giant pink bunny. What Lottario and this bunny did in this world, we still don't know... and we don't think we wanna know. The most notable thing about the Super-awesome-amazing-'TYR'-just-for-'Lottario' was that it was home to the biggest oven in the universe because Lottario liked cookies. Also, he was an olive. Olives are awesome. DirtDiver's Fan Club This started in TYR's "Guess who will post next" game by Stryker, in this post. :The Ten Commandments :I. Thou Shall Watch The Unit For DirtDiver Loves The Show So Dearly. II. Thou Shall Allow Thy Neighbor Equal Rights Too. III. If Thou Did Not Ejaculate Inside Her or Him, It Is Not Rape Or Adultery. IV. Thou May Take From The Condom Jar For DirtDiver Hates Using Condoms. V. Thou Shall Not Blindfold Thy Neighbor And Push Them Down The Stairs. VI. Thou Shall Not Use DirtDiver's Name For Any Purposes, But Naughtiness. VII. Thou Shall Give DirtDiver A Red Rose Every 13 Days To Prove Your Loyalty. VIII. Thou Shall Only Be Forgiven If Thou Ask DirtDiver For Forgiveness. IX. Thou Shall Attend DirtDiver's Monthly Naked Party, Or Die. X. Thou Shall Always Thank DirtDiver For The Great Sex Thou Just Experienced. World of Gay Sex Discovered by Lord Hextor. More information to come. Extended Membership :Forum Smileys Have Feelings Too! Act :In the interest of peace, equality and siblinghood, TYR hereby extends membership protection to the alliance's forum smileys. :The forum smileys may be used without permission from the smileys in question provided that the use of the smileys in question is appropriate. Should a forum smiley feels that its service has been violated, they may report to the alliance for justice to this madness, via a TYR member. This was a movement started by Lylia Kinkaydia Rose, and supported by the government of the alliance along with a few insane members, like CreativName and Lottario. Poledancing :"Yay! Finally somewhere that my unique skills are accepted and appreciated!" '' :- Lottario'' The day that TYR announced its declaration of existence, Lylia Kinkaydia Rose started a topic on the forum telling the interim Councilor of Internal Affairs, thecooljuice, to be the alliance's official poledancer. Why Lylia Kinkaydia Rose did this, we do not remember, but our guess is that someone probably mind-controlled our dear member to do this. The great news was that thecooljuice accepted the title immediately. On January 15, 2009, TYR lost thecooljuice and the nation of Noellae to inactivity. In TYR's Short News of 1/23/2009, Herbert of [[the Foreign Division|'the Foreign Division']] was announced as the new official poledancer. :"We are ecstatic to announce that The Foreign Division's Senator - Herbert - will be serving as our official poledancer until we are able to find a replacement! :For as long as thecooljuice was with us, TYR was living on her income that she got from poledancing. We felt like a bankrupted alliance til Herbert came along to rescue us from the cold. :o/ Herbert!" Today, Herbert is no longer the official poledancer of TYR. Prodding Revolution On May 21... :* IG-756 prods Lanna LannaTYR: prod? * CreativName prods IG-756 LannaTYR: What is prodding? CreativName: poking, I think... like this: * CreativName prods Lanna LannaTYR: Ahhh! * LannaTYR prods Creativ. * CreativName prods Lanna CreativName: this is fun :) LannaTYR: lol * LannaTYR prods Creativ. CreativName: :) * Death has joined #tyr Death: heyhey * Lanna[TYR] prods Death. LannaTYR: Prodding should be the new fad in TYR, guys. LannaTYR: Lets start a revolution and make this happen. However, Lanna had to leave IRC soon after that and announced that the prodding revolution would start the next day. Then on May 25, a new forum game, Prod the Above Poster, was introduced to the alliance. The game grew famous among member nations of TYR, while visiting diplomats were rather confused about this whole revolution. Like all revolutions, there were more than one party... otherwise it wouldn't be a revolution, right? While Stryker tried not to be so violent, he was in support of probing rather than prodding. SOMEONE, TAKE CARE OF THIS BAD PERSON FOR US, DAMN IT! <3 Stryker. As a result of this Prodding Revolution, a way of greeting someone was invented by CreativName. It is known as the hugglepervprod, and it's actually done as it sounds. However, we understand that there are newbies out there, so let us teach you how to hugglepervprod like the pros of TYR! :1. Go up to a random person. :2. Huggle said random person. :3. Perv on said random person. :4. Prod said random person. Now, if you get slapped... it's not our fault! So make sure you do it to the right people in order to ensure that you won't get hurt after hugglepervprodding. Poking Revolution More information to come. Timeline of our Existence Interim Government *'Reign:' November 2, 2008 - January 31, 2009 **'Triumvirate:' Lord Vachon, Lylia Kinkaydia Rose and Sir Goode (replaced Albert J Hookman on December 13) **'Council:' Defense - Kaiser Kent (replaced Mein Morgenstern on December 13); External Affairs - Tannersama (replaced foreignboy on December 13); and Internal Affairs - thecooljuice (lost her on January 15) November 2, 2008: - TYR declared its existence and the ratification of the Treaty of the Nine Worlds, a protectorate agreement, with the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN). - thecooljuice, Councilor of Internal Affairs, agreed to become the alliance poledancer. November 4, 2008: - The first war on a TYR member was declared! The lucky member was our ever innocent Lord Vachon. And the other lucky person who made it into our history??? Jebadiah of Schwing Shwang. November 8, 2008: - With a unanimous approval, the tech raiding policy drafted by Lord Vachon was passed. - Our ever crazy Lylia Kinkaydia Rose negotiated with the leader of The Foreign Division (TFD) on making Herbert, TFD's Minister of Foreign Affairs at the time, the official poledancer of his alliance. It was a success! November 18, 2008: - Lord Vachon declared that "I like Touching Your Rectum" was officially the bitch quote of the alliance. His comment: It was way too easily applicable to way too many situations to have die in this thread. It shall be reposted and spammed on many boards, near and far. November 19, 2008: - TYR spotted its very first ghost! :o A message was sent to Asagi of olympus by Lanna stating the following: If you are interested in membership, you will have to apply like everyone else. November 25, 2008: - The tech raiding policy was amended. December 4, 2008: - The first charter amendment was passed. December 23, 2008: - TYR ratified the Maroon Economic Pact. The treaty was announced on the 27th by KaitlinK. December 24, 2008: - TYR lost its first member to inactivity. The name was Folktale of Detassi. December 30, 2008: - TYR's jtpizzalover was the first member to have nukes. January 5, 2009: - TYR signed the "I don't want to read a book, Mom" Accords with the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA) because both alliances would rather write a book than read one. January 15, 2009: - TYR lost thecooljuice to inactivity. May she rest in peace... or return to us! - The military structure of TYR was formed. January 19, 2009: - TYR passed three charter amendments. January 23, 2009: - TYR signed A Greconorseman Proposal with Cornus. January 24, 2009: - TYR's first government elections began, and completed on the 27th. Government I *'Reign:' February 1, 2009 - March 31, 2009 **'Triumvirate:' Lord Vachon, Lylia Kinkaydia Rose and Kaiser Kent (removed on March 18) **'Council:' Defense - iKrolm (chasebase resigned, and replaced on March 4); External Affairs - chefjeff05; and Internal Affairs - jtpizzalover February 6, 2009: - Service in recruitment became mandatory. February 25, 2009: - TYR signed Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice with the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers (CRAP). - Perfect World resigned from TYR, leaving the position Councilor of Defense vacant. March 4, 2009: - TYR elected iKrolm of Selenarctos for the position of Councilor of Defense. - Service in the Diplomatic Corps became mandatory. March 5, 2009: - Viltvodle VI joined TYR. March 6, 2009: - TYR's new alter-ego is called The Undead Revolution. March 10, 2009: - Cronus disbanded, nullifying A Greconorseman Proposal. March 18, 2009: - Triumvirate member Kaiser Kent was removed from his position for being inactive. - TYR passed a group of charter amendments. March 20, 2009: - The second government elections of TYR began, and completed on the 30th. Government II *'Reign:' April 1, 2009 - May 31, 2009 **'Regent:' Lord Vachon **'Council:' Defense - iKrolm; External Affairs - LegendoftheSkies (the position was vacant til May 1); and Internal Affairs - Lylia Kinkaydia Rose April 7, 2009: - The Great Technology Exchange kicked off. - The Booster Pack program kicked off. April 30, 2009: - The tech raiding policy was amended for the second time. - The sixth charter amendment passed. May 1, 2009: - LegendoftheSkies of Cumulon became the Councilor of External Affairs. May 16, 2009: - TYR's war flag was drawn. LegendoftheSkies's gray crayon was tragically broken in the process. NEVAR FORGET. May 19, 2009: - The third government elections of TYR began, and completed on the 27th. May 21, 2009: - A TYR government member (Lylia Kinkaydia Rose) ruled that a revolution of prodding would start in the alliance on May 22, 2009. *prods the reader* May 22, 2009: - The Prodding Revolution has risen. - TYR welcomed DirtDiver's Fan Club into its family of alter-egos. May 24, 2009: - TYR signed the Deadly Psychic Kittens Pact with the Immortals (TI). May 26, 2009: - An activity clause, the seventh charter amendment, was ratified. May 29, 2009: - TYR signed the Crayola Accords with the Order of Halsa (TOH). Government III *'Reign:' June 1, 2009 - July 31, 2009 **'Regent:' Lord Vachon **'Council:' Defense - iKrolm; External Affairs - LegendoftheSkies; and Internal Affairs - Lylia Kinkaydia Rose June 1, 2009: - The alter-egos of TYR has been changed to the Nine Worlds. June 2, 2009: - LegendoftheSkies declared a Friendship Raid. June 6, 2009: - LegendoftheSkies declared the 6th of June 2009 to be First Annual Nuke Day. June 26, 2009: - By the power invested in Lord Vachon, the military of TYR was renamed to the Buttsecks Train. Ikrolm wasn't happy about it, and changed the name to Department of Awesome. July 19, 2009: - The fourth government elections of TYR began, and completed on the 27th. Government IV *'Reign:' August 1, 2009 - September 31, 2009 **'Regent:' Lord Vachon **'Council:' Defense - iKrolm; External Affairs - LegendoftheSkies; and Internal Affairs - CreativName August 1, 2009: - CreativName totally failed at statistics. *points and laughs* August 11, 2009: - Larry the Sock Puppet was appointed as the new Head Diplomat. - Lylia Kinkaydia Rose was appointed as the assistant to the Head Diplomat, Larry the Sock Puppet. - CreativName organized his first tech deal. August 13, 2009: - TYR signed the Confederation of Awesome Protectorates, a bloc with other protectorates of CSN and their protector. August 21, 2009: - TYR signed the Teen Titans Pact, a MADP bloc with Ascended Republic of Elite States (ARES), International Protection Agency (IPA), and TOH. The bloc also has a MDoAP with the SuperFriends. August 22, 2009: - Larry got lost under Legend's bed. As far as we know, he is in sock puppet heaven. He's in a better place. :,( August 23, 2009: - CreativName finally remembered to edit the wiki, after just having gotten used to the statistics keeping. August 27, 2009: - TYR signed A Picture Says 1,000 Words (drawn in MS Paint by LegendoftheSkies) with the Amazon Nation (AzN). August–September, 2009: - TYR, to the surprise of many members, came blazing through stronger than ever after a month of decline and inactivity. - TYR started renaming its government structure to suit its Viking and Norse style. September 15, 2009: - Lylia Kinkaydia Rose sent us all to a psychological clinic, after realizing how we were affected by... *shivers* ... her.. 12... day... absence *bursts out in tears*. September 18, 2009 - TYR entered its first war, but not of the usual kind. The recruitment war against TTK will go on from the 18th of September until the 2nd of October. It was organized to encourage activity in both alliances. - The fifth government elections of TYR began, and completed on the 27th. September 25, 2009 - Lottario declined the nomination for Chief Awesome Member and Best Pole Dancer. *shock horror thunder and lightning* But we made him entered the election for the latter anyway. - CreativName gets irritated because he has to put [ useless tags ] at the end of each line... >_> September 26, 2009: - TYR passed the 400 NS mark. Government V *'Reign:' October 1, 2009 - November 30, 2009 **'Regent:' Lord Vachon (resigned, and position removed on October 25, 2009) **'Council:' Defense - Ikrolm; External Affairs - Lylia Kinkaydia Rose (LegendoftheSkies resigned, replaced on October 26, 2009); and Internal Affairs - Lord Hextor (Tornado resigned, and replaced on October 24, 2009) October 5, 2009: - TYR canceled the Coalition of Awesome Protectorates, and signed the Pact of Redundancy Pact with CSN. October 13, 2009: - House of Rus resigned from TYR, leaving the seat of Regent vacant and CreativName emotionally scarred. Ikrolm's question to CreativName was, "After everything, this is what scars you?" October 14, 2009: - Emergency election started for Regent, but ended up in the removal of the position on the 25th. October 17, 2009: - Tornado resigned from being Councilor of Internal Affairs. October 22, 2009: - LegendoftheSkies, Councilor of External Affairs, resigned from the government, and Cumulon left TYR. - Emergency elections for Councilor of Internal Affairs and Councilor of External Affairs started, and ended on the 24th and 26th with Lord Hextor and Lylia Kinkaydia Rose as government members, respectively. November 2, 2009: - TYR turns 1 year old! The alliance's achievement list before turning 2: Find the remaining worlds for our collection, do something about our strength, turn Creativ into a real tiger... we're so tired of the costume, redesign Lanna's whip to be more forceful, declare war on love, organize an underwear battle, and teach Lord Hextor how to be a better tyrant. November 7, 2009: - TYR welcomes the World of Gay Sex as the alliance's six of nine worlds. November 19, 2009: - The sixth government elections of TYR began, and completed on the 30th. November 27, 2009: - CreativName got attacked; TYR was too inactive to help him effectively. On December 14, CSN declared war on Justice, the alliance whose member nations attacked TYR's sex tiger. Government VI *'Reign:' December 1, 2009 - January 31, 2010 **'Council:' Defense - Ikrolm; External Affairs - Lylia Kinkaydia Rose; and Internal Affairs - thecooljuice December 6, 2009: - Viltvodle VI resigned from TYR, leaving his awesomeness behind. December 26, 2009: - TYR prepared for a war... that ended in white peace before they got some blood. January 19, 2010: - The seventh government elections of TYR began, and completed on the 27th. January 28, 2010: - TYR, LOUD and TOH declared war on Hydra, in defense of R&R. See also Category:Through Yggdrasil's Roots Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Teen Titans Category:Through Yggdrasil's Roots Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Teen Titans Category:Through Yggdrasil's Roots Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Teen Titans Category:Through Yggdrasil's Roots Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Teen Titans